Distraction
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Lilly needs to do her HomeWork. What happens when Oliver keeps Distracting Lilly? Please R&R!LillyOliver!ONESHOT!


**Authors Note!**

**I can't seem to stay on one story very long!I just can't!I get Distracted!Lol.Anyway this is just a Lolliver ONESHOT.**

**Distraction**

"So, after the Photo-Shoot I'll go home change and then be at your house."Miley said as she got in her Dads car.

"Okay I only have to do my homework and clean my room...Then I am there."Oliver said.

"Bye!See ya at 6:00!"Miley yelled as her Dad drove off.

"Bye Miley!"Both Lilly and Oliver yelled at the same time.

"It is 3:20 now I told my mom I'd be home by 3:30..."Lilly said saddly.

"I guess I'll see you at 6:00..."Oliver said.

"Yeah,Six it is."Lilly said as she walked toward her house,and Oliver walked the other way toward his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M HOME!"Lilly screamed as she walked in her front door.

"I am right here Lilly,No reason to scream."Mrs. Truscott said in a monotone.

"Don't get to excited Mom,you might have a heart attack,"Lilly said sarcasticly and bounced up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she walked in her room she screamed ," JOEY YOU GET YOUR FAT BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Her four month old puppy 'Joey' ran into the room,bvut as soon as he saw how mad Lilly looked he put his tail betewwn his legs and whimpered.

"You are a very bad puppy!Very bad!Don't tear up my stuff! I get very mad when you tear up my stuff! Don't do it! Go lay down, Bad Puppy!"Lilly yelled at Joey.

There was stuffing allover the place,Joey had gotten into her trash and that was allover the place,He had also toar up a couple of stuffed Animals,And there was a whole bunch of little hard green plastic things on her floor so she wasn't really sure what that was but she was really mad anyway.

Lilly picked up a hot pink Duck (Stuffed animal) that no longer had eyes,she then remembered who gave her that duck.

_**Flashback**_

_"Can Lilly and Me go play in the arcade?Please????????"Oliver begged his Mom while they were in the Mall._

_"Yeah,I suppose that would be okay."Mrs. Oken said as she pulled out her wallet and gave them both five dollars,"I am going to go in Belks, I'll come get you in a little while okay?"_

_"Okay,"Lilly and Oliver both said at the same time._

_"Be carefull,Don't talk to strangers!"Mrs. Oken yelled as Lilly and Oliver ran into the Arcade._

_"What are you going to play?"Oliver asked as he put his money in the Quarter machine and got his twenty quarters back._

_"I dunno...What are you going to do?"Lilly asked as she tried to put her money in the machine._

_"You know what I am going to play.I am going to pla what I always play."Oliver said._

_"Help me put this money in here,It keeps spitting it back out!"Lilly said in an annoyed voice._

_"No Prob,"Oliver said when Lilly gave him her money._

_"I am actually really good at this."Oliver said while he straitened the money out._

_He put the money in the machine and out came the quarters._

_"Thanks Oliver!"Lilly said as Oliver walked over toward a basketball game thing (You know the one that has a bunch of diffrent rings that you got points if you go it in a ring)._

_Lilly went to the game beside Oliver which was the same game and said, "I was never really very good at this..."_

_"Thats okay, I am good enough for the both of us!"Oliver said _

_Lilly spent all her money on that game just like Oliver did,But Oliver got alot of tickets wher Lilly got two._

_"I got an Idea,"Lilly said excitedly,"We can put the tickets together and but something at the desk!"_

_"But that is not really fare for me..."Oliver said,"Because I have like thirty Tickets and you have two."_

_"Please?"Lilly asked him with a puppy dog face._

_"Okay,All right...Stop with Puppy dog face!"Oliver said_

_They both walked over toward the front desk and looked at all the prizes._

_"I like that one!"Lilly said as she pointed to a hotpink duck that had dark sunglasses on._

_"You like the pink duck?"Oliver asked._

_"Its not just a pink duck, It is a hot pink duck with sunglasses on."Lilly said._

_"Okay I guess we'll get that."Oliver siad and told the man at the counter what he wanted._

_"Thanks Oliver,"Lilly said when the Man at the desk handed it to Lilly._

_Lilly kissed him on the cheek and said,"Come on,Lets go find your mom!"_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Lilly finished cleaning up her room then started on her homework. Of course it had to be her worst subject...Math.

She had just started when Oliver came up the stairs to her room.

"Your not done with your Homework yet?"Oliver asked in a surprised voice,"I only took me like twenty minutes to do Mine!"

"For your Infromation Joey got into al my stuff and made ahuge mess,"Lilly said in a very annoyed voice,"So I just started my homework."

"Well hurry up because I am starting to get bored."Oliver said as he walked over toward her computer desk and started spinning around in her computer chair.

"What time is it?"Lilly asked Oliver.

Oliver glanced at his watch and said,"It is almost five o'clock."

"I thought we all agreed that you and Miley would come over to my house at six o'clock."Lilly said while erasing something off of her Math homework.

"Yeah,We did but I got bored over at my house."Oliver said.

"So when you got bored at your house you decided to come over here and Distract ne from doing my homework?"Lilly asked.

"Well I figured that you would be done with your homework,"Oliver said while getting up and walking over toward Lilly's bed ,"But basicly yeah."

When Oliver sat down on the bed Lilly said,"Please be quiet, I have to finish my homeowork."

"But being quiet isn't very mush fun.Actualy it isn't any fun at all."Oliver said while bounceing up and down.

"Oliver!Stop It!For one minute!!"Lilly yelled at him.

"Okay,I will stop."Oliver said saddly.

"One Mississippi,"Oliver said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Two Mississippi,"He said as his smile grew bigger.

"Three Mississippi,"He was just plain smiling now.

"Four Mississippi,"

"Five Mississippi,"

"Six Mississippi,"

"Seven Mississippi,"

"Eight Mississippi,"

"Nine Mississippi,"

"Ten Mississ---"

"Shut Up,Oliver!"Lilly yelled.

"You are just so damn Distracting!"Lilly yelled angrilly.

"Lighten up Lilly!I was just trying to be fun."Oliver said.

"Oliver,Please don't be mad at me,"Lilly said saddly,"It's just If I don't turn in my Homework one more time I am going to get Detention."

"Okay fine,"Oliver said,"But you do like it when I distract ya don't you?"

"Yes I do like it."Lilly said.

"Now can I finish this really quick?Then we can do anything you want to do."Lilly tried reasoning with him.

"Okay I will try to behave untill you're done."Oliver said with a smile,"But I aint making any promises."

"Fare enough."Lilly said as she looked down adn tried to finish her Homework really quick.

"Lilly?"Oliver asked.

"What Oliver?"Lilly asked not looking up.

"Lilly?"Oliver asked again while moving a little closer to her.

Lilly looked up and Oliver leaned in and kissed her.

"Uh...Well...You...Me...What?"Lilly said when they both pulled away.

"Yeah,"was all Oliver said and then walked back over toward her computer chair and sat down.

"Aren't you going to say something?"Lilly asked.

Oliver shook his head back and forth then said,"Finish your Homework."

"Fine,I bet that is not the last time you distract me,"Lilly mumbled.

"I bet your right."Oliver saId with a smile on his face.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Did you like it?

Tell me what you think in a review!

This was my first Loliver so I am sorry if it was bad.

Please tell me if it was bad though!


End file.
